


you want us to come up with a title? in this economy?

by strawberrycollective



Series: Dream Team but they're a system [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and so our profile isnt so empty, this is just a draft were posting so our friends can read it ngl-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycollective/pseuds/strawberrycollective
Summary: Dream, George, and Sapnap are a system - aka, they share a body. They know this, but nobody else does. Shenanigans ensue.written by two members of a system!(sporadic updates - we have approximately -2 spoons and coordinating front is difficult.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team but they're a system [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116521
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	you want us to come up with a title? in this economy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gamers, we're Bug and Dream and we're writing a fanfiction. In case you don't know what a system is, here's a brief explanation:
> 
> A system is when multiple people share a body. This can occur for various reason. Parts of a system are referred to in various ways, including but not limited to alters, headmates, parts, and members. The terminology we use in this fic is mostly headmates and members. 
> 
> Please remember that we are only one system, and this is primarily based off our own experiences!

_"Dream!"_

_"Ohh, Dream~"_

Dream sighs. _"What?"_

_"Sapnap's annoying me!"_

_"George is being a baby,"_ Sapnap retorts.

Groan. _"Guys, I'm not your parent. Shut up."_

_"But Dream!"_

Dream tries to tune the others out and come back to the outerworld, where he was currently trying to find a cave. Someone had died and managed to lose their full set of netherite armor. Neither George nor Sapnap claimed responsibility, and the memories from that time are too fuzzy to draw an explanation as to who had been fronting. Regardless, they're down a set of enchanted netherite armor and some netherite tools, and they need to prep for an ancient debri mining trip.

"This is stupid," Dream mumbles as he swings his pick yet again, breaking the stone into a piece of cobble. He bends down and puts it in his inventory, despite already having too many stacks of the stuff.

"Do you want me to front, Dream?" someone says, out loud.

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" someone different - Sapnap? - offers.

 _"No, I just."_ He stops his sentence halfway through and leans against the wall. He'd been mining these stairs for hours now, and the body was sore from the nonstop work with no rest. _"Tired."_

"Make sure you eat something, dummy." The someone different - definitely Sapnap - reaches into their inventory and moves a stack of bread into their hotbar. "If I front later and die of hunger, I'll kill you."

Dream snorts through a mouthful of bread (when did he start eating the bread?). _"Thanks, Sap."_

A different voice pipes up. _"Can we go home now? We've been mining for ages, and we could've gotten the diamond gear sooo much easier if we just traded with some villagers."_

 _"The village is too far away, George,"_ Sapnap says, and Dream can feel the eye roll he gives. _"It's quicker to mine them."_

 _"Apparently not,"_ George mumbles.

_"Oh, you wanna go? You wanna go, huh?"_

"Both of you shut up!" 

The two other men quiet down, and Dream uses the (brief) moment of silence to mine some more blocks. After the third block, however, one of them says "Dream, let's go home."

And Dream obliges.

-

Dream doesn't like the body - he avoids having to look at it at all costs, letting George or Sap take care of those things instead. It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just that it’s not his. The body’s hair and eyes are both similar shades of brown, a far cry from Dream’s dirty blond and green. Dream is tall and lanky, towering over George and Sapnap in their headspace. The body is shorter, stockier, not even two blocks tall. 

Thus, Dream is rarely the one to take care of the body. That’s George’s job, mainly. If he _has_ to be the one to care for the body (which is more frequently than he’d like - as of late he’d found himself fronting more and more and George and Sapnap fronting less and less) he would do the bare minimum, sometimes not even taking off his armor before passing out for the night.

“Eat the bread, Sapnap!”

Speak of the devil.

“We’re down like, half a hunger bar dude, shut up and let me go to bed!”

“Eat the bread first!”

Dream chuckles. His headmates are so stupid sometimes. “Sapnap, just eat the bread dude, I’m tired.”

Sapnap rolls his - the body’s - eyes. “We don’t _need_ to eat the bread though. George is just being a baby.”

“We have lots of bread, we can eat as much as we want!”

“It’s just half a hunger bar!”

As the two bicker, Dream takes control of the body. He watches the two in their headspace, still arguing, seemingly unaware Dream has snatched front from right under their noses. He switches to the slot which holds their food, and bites into the crusty bread, nose wrinkling as he realizes it’s gone stale. Despite this, he savors each bite he takes, chewing as slowly as he can.

_“Dude, it’s literally half a hunger bar, calm the frick down!”_

_“Would it kill you to eat the bread?”_

_“Maybe it would, maybe I’m allergic to bread. Didn’t think of that, huh?”_

_“We share a body!”_

Dream swallows the last bite of bread, and lays down on the bed, on top of the blankets. When he goes back into the headspace, he finds his idiots still arguing.

 _Are they ever gonna realize?_ he thinks.

 _“Realize what, Dream?”_ they both ask at the same time.

Oh. Right. They share a mind.

“Dream, you ate the bread!” Sapnap shouts, taking control again, and Dream cackles.

 _“It- it took you so long to realize!”_ he gasps in between wheezes. _“You muffinhead!”_

Sapnap groans. _“Ugh, well, at least I can go to sleep without George shouting my ear off.”_

George gives an over-exaggerated smile. _“Thank you, Dreamie~”_

Dream snorts. “‘Night, you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> George and Sapnap bicker while Dream is tired of their shit part one.


End file.
